Slash
by Jack Dawson
Summary: Fic en CATALÀ! Slash! HD! En Draco fa k en Harry s'envagi... podrà recuperarlo?


Advertències: realment cap excepte que és una història que conté slash (com el títol indica); si no saps que vol dir slash jo t'ho explico: això vol dir que conté una relació home/home

****

**Slash**

Vaig tornar al bar. No sabia perquè.

De totes maneres... què li diria? ... havia passat massa temps... i tot per culpa meva.

Flashback

–On vas ser ahir? –la meva veu indicava baralla.

–Vaig fer un vol –va contestar tan tranquil. "bviament, no havia enganxat el meu to.

–Per on? –jo mai havia estat tan curiós sobre ell (al menys no tan òbviament); sempre l'havia deixat fer. Confiava en ell.

Potser s'ho va ensumar; però va fer com si no.

–Al parc –va fer.

Mentida.

Jo el vaig veure al parc.

–De debò? –vaig burxar-lo–. Jo hi vaig ser ahir al parc; no us vaig veure.

–Ens?! –va exclamar.

Ups. No ho havia de dir.

Un moment! I per què no?

–Si! –vaig cridar-li–. Us!

Em va mirar. Quelcom als seus ulls em deia que estava confós.

En comptes de tractar d'arreglar-ho ho vaig voler aprofitar.

–Jo hi era al llac ahir –jo no era de llàgrimes fàcils; però tampoc les vaig deixar sortir en aquell moment–. US vaig veure.

Va parpellejar descol·locat un parell de cops.

Va balbucejar un parell de coses.

–No vull explicacions –vaig fer.

–Espera –em va agafar pel braç. El seu cos musculat a prop del meu.

Vaig sentir un calfred que em recorria l'esquena; però m'hi vaig sobreposar.

–Deixa'm –vaig suplicar-li, perquè tinc molt clar que la veu que em va sortir estava tintada de súplica.

Ara, suposo que se li va trencar el cor quan va sentir el meu to. Ja que mai l'havia usat.

Per això no em va seguir... perquè no sabia que dir-me.

–Enviaré algú per les meves coses –vaig dir.

–Espera, si us plau –se'l notava que moria; però no en vaig fer cas.

–Si la volies a ella no calia que em seduïssis a mi –vaig fer; era un cop baix, ho sabia, però no em va importar.

–Jo mai...

Però no vaig deixar que es defensés. Mai el deixava, en realitat.

Vaig alçar la meva ma dreta en senyal que callés. I ell va saber que no l'escoltaria.

Vaig sortir per la porta sense mirar cap enrere.

Fi del flashback

Dos dies més tard una "amiga" va anar a recollir les meves coses... i va aprofitar per deixar les seves.

Han passat cinc anys. Però ell segueix tan irresistible com abans; al menys per a mi.

Avui té una cita. Ho se per la manera com tracta de pentinar-se el cabell.

Com ho ha fet cada dia des de que l'observo.

El seu cabell és rebel, impossible de pentinar; però ara ho intenta amb les mans. Infructuosament i sense èxit; però ho intenta.

No ha tocat l'aigua que ha demanat.

Ell no beu res d'alcohol.

Jo només en festes; o quan m'ofereixen.

Està jugant amb el mòbil. Distretament el fa girar amb el dit, avorrit. De tant en tant comprova que el rellotge no se li hagi parat.

De cop i volta s'incorpora (estava mig repenjat i apalancat a la taula).

Mira impacient i nerviós cap a la porta. Respira fons un parell de cops i espera que la seva cita arribi a la taula on ell és.

Porto bastants dies venint; una cita diferent cada nit. Però les dos últimes nits ha repetit cita.

Em pregunto si avui...

Em giro cap a la porta. Si que ho és.

Em torno a girar per mirar-lo però obro molt els ulls i torno a dirigir la vista cap a la seva cita.

M'està mirant, per què?

Potser s'ha adonat que els he observat aquests dies.

Ve cap a mi.

Ara que m'hi fixo...

Jo el conec...

–Què tal? –s'asseu a la meva taula. Donant-li l'esquena a ell; de manera que jo puc veure la cara que fa.

Tot un poema de no ser per la situació.

–Què? –afino a dir.

–No em reconeixes? –em fa–. Jo et vaig reconèixer de seguida. Va ser com si et notés.

–Blaise Zabini –vaig dir portant a la memòria les rialles amb aquest noi de cabells negres blavosos.

–No crec que ell t'hagi reconegut; encara –diu referint-se a en Harry; que encara ens observa des de la seva taula.

–Tampoc vull que ho faci –se'm va escapar, pensava que fluixet però ho va senir.

–De debò?

–Està molt guapo quan està confós.

Zabini em va somiure.

–No confós pel que tu creus, Draco.

–Què?

–Et busca.

–De què parles? –vaig exclamar amb esperances renovades.

–T'ha estat buscant tots aquests anys.

–M'ha estat oblidant, vols dir –vaig deixar anar recordant totes les seves cites.

–No sabia on eres; així que li va semblar bona opció començar a quedar amb tots els de la nostra antiga escola.

Vaig alçar una cella elegantment.

-Si, ja se el que pensés.

I tant que ho sabia; la nostra antiga escola i la seva érem rivals (en realitat encara ho són); va ser un miracle que comencéssim a intercanviar més de dues paraules que no fossin insults.

La primera conversa civilitzada va ser inoblidable!

Un miracle.

Però ara que intentava recordar... si que em sonaven les cares de les cites amb es que l'havia vist.

Totes les cites excompanys/companyes meus/meves!

–Però... –no quadrava–. Per què amb tu ha repetit?

–Perquè la primera nit em va semblar veure't –va dir–; però ja em coneixes: mai faig una cosa...

–Sense saber-ho segur –vaig acabar–; si, si... ja ho se... I que has descobert de mi?

El meu somriure burleta.

–Doncs... res. Ets com un llibre en blanc.

Res de res.

Vaig somriure més.

–Per això estic parlant amb tu. Vine –em va agafar la ma.

–Què?

–Ell encara t'estima, i tu encara estàs boig per ell.

–No se de que parles –vaig mentir.

–Draco –va fer–; ell està clar; per alguna cosa t'ha estat buscant.

–I jo?

Em va somriure burleta.

–Si no fos així –va començar–, podries treure-li els ulls de sobre.

Em vaig enrojolar i vaig observar la taula (que per cert, era molt interessant).

–Vinga.

Em vaig deixar conduir cap a la taula.

–Harry –va començar en Blaise–, com vaig prometre, aquí el tens –pausa–. Per cert, saps que portaven uns quants dies espiant?

–Blaise! –vaig fer; i encantat perquè, un cop més, jo era la raó del color sonrojat que tenyia la seva cara.

Com abans.

–Us deixo, que segur teniu molt per dir-vos.

Sense esperar l'adéu va marxar.

Ens vam quedar en silenci una estona.

Ell jugant amb el got gairebé buit i mirant en totes direccions excepte a mi.

Jo l'observava.

Gairebé no havia canviat.

La mateixa innocència tímida que només li produïa jo. La meva presència.

Fins i tot entre els meus braços; després d'aquella primera vegada.

I no vaig poder evitar un somriure en recorda-ho.

Anava a parlar però se'm va avançar.

–Quant fa que... –es va passar una ma pels cabells negres i rebels–... ja saps –jo el mirava confós-; que... bé... vens aquí?

Es va mossegar el llavi inferior lleugerament.

M'encantava quan feia això; se'l veia tan dolç.

–Un quant temps –vaig fer.

Per primera vegada en molt de temps va mirar directe als meus ulls.

–Per què no m'has parlat abans? –va fer; i se'l va veure ¿ferit?–. Per què no em vas dir res quan em vas veure per primer cop aquí?

Ara vaig ser jo qui va apartar els ulls.

Notava com els seus seguien clavats en mi.

Expectants.

Esperant uns resposta per part meva que no arribava.

–T'he estat buscant –va xiuxiuejar amb la veu trencada.

El vaig tornar a mirar, sorprès pel seu to de veu.

Sento com si el cor se'm trenqués.

Té els ulls vidriosos. I en qualsevol moment les llàgrimes que ofeguen els seus ulls poden començar a caure.

Obro la boca però la torno a tancar.

No em surten sons d'ella, i encara que me'n sortissin no sabria que dir.

Vaig observar com d'un glop bevia el poc líquid que quedava en el seu got, i deixava el got d'un cop a la taula.

Sorprès veig que s'aixeca i sento el que murmura; com creien que ningú serà capaç d'escortar-lo.

–Això ha estat un error.

–Harry –faig mentre m'aixeco.

–No –diu i surt corrents.

–Harry!

Vaig ensopegar amb la cadira per culpa de les presses.

I per culpa d'aquest petit moment el vaig perdre de vista.

Vaig sortir del local. L'olor de la humitat es barrejava amb la de benzina cremada.

No es veia ningú en tot l'aparcament.

El rugit d'un motor a menys de cinquanta metres em va advertir.

–Harry! –vaig córrer però no el vaig atrapar; el seu cotxe rugia lliure i s'escapava de la meva vista.

Palplantat; vaig adonar-me que l'havia perdut, altre cop.

La diferència... és que aquest cop no el volia treure de la meva vida.

I tampoc sabia on trobar-lo. Perquè dubtava que tornés a aquell bar algun dia; sota l'amenaça de trobar-se amb mi, i la maledicció de parlar amb mi.

–Draco.

Una ma sobre la meva espatlla.

–Què?

–Blaise –vaig dir–. L'he perdut. I no ho entenc.

Vaig veure com el meu amic tancava els ulls i deixava anar un sospir.

–Vine –va fer.

–On?

–Anem a casa seva.

El vaig seguir fins al seu cotxe.

El motor va arrencar amb un soroll estrident i metàl·lic. Les rodes van xiular contra el paviment.

En silenci vaig veure com els fanals de l'autopista es succeïen un rere l'altre.

Una estona en la qual es sentien els sons que l'aire feia quan avançàvem o ens creuàvem amb altres cotxes.

–Saps el que crec? –va fer en Blaise mentre posava quarta.

–Què? –vaig fer apartant la vista del paisatge per primer cop des que havíem pujat en aquell cotxe.

–Que li ha molestat una mica que l'haguessis trobat i no li haguessis dit res.

El vaig mirar exasperat.

–Què volies que li digués?

Es va arronsar d'espatlles.

–No ho se. Qualsevol cosa.

Va apartar un moment la mirada de la carretera per mirar-me; però ràpidament la va tornar a dirigir per tal d'avançar un automòbil platejat que semblava que s'estigués quedant sense benzina a jutjar per la velocitat a la que es movia.

Vaig tornar a mirar pel vidre de la finestra. Recolzant-hi el meu front calent contra la seva textura freda.

–No tinc res per dir-li –vaig reflexionar.

–Ah, no? –va fer lacònicament.

–No –vaig assegurar.

–Està bé –va fer com qui l'hi parla a un nen petit i deixa que aquest tingui la raó.

Va frenar el cotxe de cop. A meitat de l'autopista.

El cor se'm va accelerar de cop tal i com la meva respiració ho va fer. Els ulls oberts de la sorpresa i l'espant.

Els conductors furiosos feien sonar els seus clàxons en senyal de ràbia. Molts baixaven els vidres de les seves finestres i cridaven furiosos paraules que es perdien amb la velocitat i amb el vent.

–Es pot saber que hi tens al cap?! –vaig fer emprenyat un cop em vaig haver recuperat una mica.

–Si no tens res a dir-li em pots dir que fem seguint-lo?

Va creuar-se de braços i em va mirar.

La meva resposta desencadenaria la seva reacció. I jo no em podia permetre el luxe de que no m'ajudés; ja que, en realitat, dels dos, ell era l'únic que sabia on trobar-lo!

Per segona vegada en la mateixa nit, vaig obrir la boca i la vaig tornar a tancar sense dir res.

Què esperava en Blaise que li contestés?

–No tinc resposta per aquesta pregunta –vaig confessar.

Anava a parlar però no vaig donar-li temps.

–De fet, crec que no tinc cap resposta per cap de les possibles preguntes que vulguis fer-me.

Es va dur una ma als ulls i la va conduir cap a la seva front i es va allisar els cabells; per finalment portar la ma al seu coll.

–Aleshores, què esperes? –va inquirir derrotat.

–De què parles?

Va agafar aire.

–Mira –va dir–, estic fent una cosa que mai m'hagués pensat que podria fer.

El vaig mirar sense saber que dir.

–El què? –vaig preguntar-li sense tenir ni la més remota idea de que parlava.

–Preocupar-me per en Harry –sentencià.

La seva resposta em va xocar.

–Se molt bé que érem enemics sols pel fet que ell anava a l'escola que anava –va explicar–; però també se molt bé que mai em va caure tan malament. Per alguna raó no el vaig arribar a odiar.

Jo el mirava gairebé sense donar crèdit al que sentia. Però, malgrat tot... en Blaise va ser el primer que em va recolzar amb la relació amb el morè.

–I després de que veu començar a sortir –va fer una pausa–... bé, per aconseguir que tu t'enamoressis d'ell... vol dir que li havies d'haver vist quelcom realment bo.

Vaig somriure-li. Si que ho havia vist. Però tampoc era capaç de trobar això; aquesta raó, aquest motiu que va fer que caigués davant dels seus encants.

–I, que vols que et digui? –feia per acabar el seu discurs–. Ell realment t'estima; ho he pogut comprovar aquests dos dies.

–Eh? –vaig fer confós. Sabia a quins mètodes recorria el meu amic usualment per tal de provar l'amor entre altres.

–Bé –va fer com si res–... no em pots negar que està per sucar-hi pa?

La meva boca es va obrir d'incredulitat. No podia ser el que m'imaginava que era.

No s'hauria atrevit...

–Saps que aquestes dues nits les he passat a casa seva? –va fer mentre tornava a encendre el motor–. O no se t'ha ocorregut pensar com podia saber on viu?

... no m'ho podia creure... era exactament el que semblava.

–Blaise, m'estàs dient que... –la meva veu completament incrèdula.

–Si, Draco –em va somriure sensualment–; és clar que ho vaig intentar.

Notava com la ràbia m'envaïa.

–A més, t'havia vist; per tant si volia fer-ho tenia que fer-ho ràpid.

–Blaise –vaig fer amb la veu tan calmada i tan freda com vaig poder–, no t'hauràs atrevit a...

No vaig ni tan sols acabar la frase. No m'ho podia creure. No m'ho volia creure.

–Té una habitació molt maca –va continuar provocant-me–. I un llit molt confortable –va deixar anar maliciosament.

–Zabini!

No em va importar ser al mig de l'autopista. No em va importar que estiguéssim en moviment.

Vaig llançar-me a sobre d'ell.

I suposo que ja s'ho imaginava. Perquè va frenar el cotxe i va bloquejar el meu cop de puny.

–Vinga, Draco –va fer-me–; ell és lliure d'anar-se'n al llit amb qui vulgui. Com jo ho sóc.

Vaig grunyir.

–Però tranquil –va fer-me–. No va passar res.

Em va deixar anar el puny i va tornar a arrencar el cotxe al temps que posava primera.

–Vols dir, que? –vaig començar.

–Què em va dir que no –va respondre i em va mirar amb un somriure mentre canviava de segona a tercera.

Vaig quedar-me parat. Amb la boca mig oberta en un somriure estrany.

Les llums dels fanals i els altres cotxes banyant-me la cara i barrejant-se amb la foscor.

–Et van donar carbasses, Blaise Zabini? –vaig fer; i em vaig adonar que ho havia dit amb un to de veu molt feliç.

I així era com em trobava. Immers en una felicitat plena; com feia molt que no s'hi trobava... exactament cinc anys. Des que el va treure de la seva vida.

–No té gràcia, que vols que et digui? –va fer mig emprenyat.

–Per què ens vols ajudar de totes maneres? –la meva curiositat em matava.

Seguia concentrat en la carretera. Esquivant i adelantant cotxes.

–Perquè em va caure bé –va fer tranquil·lament mentre rebaixava a segona i passàvem pel costat de tres cases de dos pisos amb piscina i garatge.

'Curiós' vaig pensar. 'Exactament com la que teníem'

-Ja t'ho he dit abans –va fer girant el volant i col·locant la llum intermitent de la dreta–. A l'escola no em queia tan malament.

–Però això no explica res.

–Bé; érem amics –i més insegur va fer–. I espero que encara ho siguem.

Vaig deixar anar una riallada. En algun moment em arribar a ser quelcom més que simples amics.

–Clar que si –vaig assegurar-li–. Però segueixo sense veure perquè ens vols ajudar.

–En aquests dos dies, diguéssim que el teu noi m'ha començat a caure bé.

Vaig riure. Una riallada alegre.

–Tan bé que volies compartir alguna més que el son amb ell al seu llit.

Ara va ser el torn del meu amic de deixar anar una riallada alegre.

També en feia força anys d'aquestes..

És com si totes les coses bones haguessin baixat del meu tren a la mateixa parada en la qual vaig fer baixar en Harry.

–Som molt lluny? –estava cansat i portàvem gairebé una hora tancats en aquell cotxe.

–No gaire –va començar reduir–; ja hi som, paciència.

Va girar una rotonda i va agafar un desviament cap a la dreta. Al cap d'uns cent metres va esperar que el semàfor canviés a verd.

Vam entrar per una carretera que travessava un bosc; i al cap d'uns dos-cents metres vam girar cap a l'esquerra tot seguint un camí de terra.

Ara anàvem més lents; i el cotxe s'anava balancejant d'un cantó a l'altre. Les pedres al camí feien botar el cotxe.

En pocs minuts en vam plantar a l'entrada d'una clariana. A dos passos s'alçava una tanca de ferro.

A dins s'hi podia veure un cotxe platejat i una casa senzilleta; una finestra i una porta al davant. Un armari fet amb fustes a un costat de la paret exterior.

–Aquí és –va fer el meu amic traient-se el cinturó i baixant el cotxe–. Espera aquí un moment.

Vaig assentir amb el cap. El vaig observar acostar-se a la tanca.

–Harry! –va cridar–. Vinga! Que se que ets dins!

Va esperar uns segons en silenci.

Una llum de dins es va encendre. La porta es va obrir revelant una figura fosca retallada en la claror de l'interior.

S'acosta a l'entrada de ferro i recolza el front a una de les barres. Amb el braços formant angles de noranta graus s'agafa a la reixa.

–Què vols? –deixar anar. I pel seu to de veu es podria esbrinar que ha estat plorant.

–Ho saps molt bé –va respondre-li tranquil·lament.

El noi seguia amb les mans agafant-se a la reixa. Va moure el cap a un costat; recolzant el temporal esquerra al ferro.

Va agafar aire i el va deixar anar cansadament.

–No –va dir i va aixecar el cap per mirar-lo als ulls–. No se que estàs fent aquí.

–No ho saps, o no ho vols saber? –va deixar-li anar sense trencar el contacte visual.

–No ho se –va respondre desafiant.

El noi a l'altre banda de la tanca va somriure.

–El que tu diguis.

Van seguir-se observant. El de fora amb un somriure. El de dins tan seriós com podia.

–M'obres la reixa, Harry? –va fer amb un to de veu de "pensava que ja m'havies dit que m'obriries la reixa".

El noi que acabava de sentir-lo va obrir la boca amb incredulitat. El que ho havia dit va somriure innocentment.

En Harry va negar un parell de vegades amb el cap. Va moures cap a un costat de la reixa i va començar a estirar d'una corda que la obria.

–Penses quedar-te palplantat i veure com el teu cotxe entra sol? –va fer-li cansadament el noi mentre seguia estirant de la corda.

Des del cotxe observo com la reixa es va obrint a mesura que el meu noi va estirant d'aquella corda; com també observo com en Blaise torna a pujar al cotxe.

–Què t'ha dit? –li faig.

–Res –diu traient-li importància amb un moviment de la ma.

Torna a engegar el motor, dóna embrage i posa primera. Lentament travessem la reixa de ferro.

Un cop a dins del "recinte", em giro lleugerament en el meu seient per tal de poder veure en Harry.

A començat a ploure de cop i volta; i les gotes li rellisquen pel cabell. La seva pell brilla, barreja de la seva pròpia suor i de la pluja.

El peu se li enfonsa lleugerament en el terreny fangós.

Cau de cul a terra i la corda se li rellisca de les mans. La reixa es tanca en un instant produint un cop fort esmorteït lleugerament pel so de l'aigua al picar contra el terra.

Ell s'aixeca lentament, es passa la mà plena de fang per la cara i els cabells per treure's l'aigua de les ulleres.

No ho aconsegueix i li queden la cara i els cabells tacats de marró fosc.

–I ara que? –pregunto al meu amic que està traient les claus del contacte.

–Doncs... ara; esperarem a que ell obri la porta de casa seva i entrarem corrents.

Vaig aixecar una cella.

–Què? –se'm va escapar.

–No em diguis que et vols mullar, Draco? –va fer estranyat.

–No –vaig respondre–... és clar que no...

No sabia que dir... i de nou em vaig quedar observant com el noi dels meus somnis anava tranquil·lament sota la pluja. La camisa blanca enganxant-se al seu abdomen; delineant-se en les delicioses corbes de les seves espatlles. Mostrant lleugerament aquella pell morena que es transparentava a través de la tela mullada.

Puja els tres esglaons de fusta i obre la porta; amb una ma es despentina els cabells per tal de treure'ls una mica de l'aigua i que duen.

–Ara –em diu en Blaise obrint la porta. Jo l'imito i surto del cotxe, tanco la porta ràpidament per evitar que entri aigua a la tapisseria i corro cap a la porta mentre el meu amic tanca el cotxe amb clau.

Entro i em quedo al llindar; protegit de la pluja però sense entrar.

Ell em mira entre espantat, sorprès i desconcertat. Segueix agafat al pom de la porta amb una ma i l'altre l'ha col·locat al marc oposat de la porta.

Abaixo la mirada i la dirigeixo cap als costats. A qualsevol lloc menys a ell.

En Blaise arriba al meu costat i es sacseja com si fos un gos per tal de secar-se tant com pugui.

Vaig notar com em mirava; i vaig suposar que també l'havia mirat a ell.

–Anem a dins, d'acord? –va fer atansant-se a en Harry i gairebé portant-lo a dintre de la seva pròpia casa ja que semblava haver entrat en estat de catatònia.

Vaig seguir-los i vaig tancar la porta rera meu. En aquell moment va semblar que la pluja i el vent havien quedat a fora; encara es sentien... però era una sensació irreal. Tot era molt irreal en aquests moments per mi.

L'olor de terra mullada que es formava fora d'aquelles parets; semblava ser arrossegat per l'aire que entrava a través de les teles mosquiteres que cobrien una de les finestres.

El so de les gotes copejant el sostre semblaven els sons que faria un coix amb una fusta de cama caminant per un obscur passadís. Un obscur passadís sense fi; amb una llum blanca i resplendent al final d'ell.

Entro a la sala; un sofà vermell i un televisor, amb una antena parabòlica al terra.

–S'ha fet malbé –em diu en Harry veient el que jo havia estat mirant–. Fa un parell de dies.

Empasso saliva i assenteixo un parell de vegades amb el cap. Segueixo observant al meu voltant.

Una taula amb tres cadires.

–La quarta la vaig cremar fa dos dies –va dir-me–; no em vaig enrecordar de possar la llenya a assecar.

Semblava que per molt temps que passés, sempre seria capaç de saber en que estava pensant.

I això m'agradava.

Significava que encara no era massa tard per tornar-ho a intentar.

A l'altre costat de l'habitació hi havia una llar de foc. En Harry es va aixecar cap a ella; va ajupir-se i va tirar un parell de trossos de fusta que va collir d'una pila que hi havia en un costat.

Va treure's un encenedor de la butxaca. El va acostar a un tros de la llenya que havia tirat a la llar i el va encendre. Un fumet poc dens va començar a elevar-se mentre la fusta marronosa es tornava a negra passant per un vermell intens i brillant quan començava a fer brasa.

Al cap d'uns minuts en els quals vaig estar observant-lo sense gairebé prestar atenció al que feia, sols observar-lo a ell; la fusta va començar a cremar més ràpida, i ell va deixar de bufar-la.

El foc va crepitar sorollosament en mig del nostre silenci. Les llengües roges que es formaven semblaven acariciar les parets de pedra que formaven la seva estructura.

En els meus ulls es podien veure uns formes ballant; com si es tractés d'un ritual antic. Amb formes que variaven del roig més intens a infinitat de tonalitats de taronges diferents; anaven movent-se com si tinguessin braços i cames. Movent-los amunt i avall; de dreta a esquerra seguint un ritme de tambors.

Va agafar una cadira i la va acostar al sofà. Es va asseure a cavallet i va recolzar els braços al respatller de la mateixa. Aleshores va recolzar la seva barbeta en els seus braços.

–Què voleu, nois? –va fer tancant els ulls i amagant la cara entre els seus braços.

–Vinga, Harry –va contestar-li en Blaise apalancant-se més al sofà–; ho saps molt bé.

–Què passa si no ho vull saber? –es va escoltar la seva veu ofegada per la roba encara xopa.

Em vaig dur una ma al front i la vaig passar per la meva cara. Això era culpa meva.

–Segur que no ho vols saber? –la veu d'en Blaise va sonar calmada; com si ja haguès planejat totes aquestes respostes de part del meu noi.

El meu noi.

El ¿meu? noi.

¿Meu?

Doncs... potser que fes alguna cosa per recuperar-lo... ¿no?

–Encara t'estimo, Harry –vaig confesar-li.

En Blaise va somriure.

–Me'n vaig a dormir al meu cotxe –va dir-nos mentre s'aixecava i ens deixava sols.

Va sortir sense que nosaltres l'hi impedíssim i vam escoltar el so de la pluja i el vent fins que la porta es va tornar a tancar.

En Harry seguia igual; sense reaccionar. Però vaig notar que estava tremolant lleugerament.

–T'estimo, Harry –vaig repetir; i vaig escoltar com la seva respiració s'accelerava; les seves espatlles pujaven i baixaven.

El vaig observar uns segons més. Estava esperant una reacció de part seva però semblava que aquesta no arribava; per la qual cosa vaig continuar.

–T'he estimat des de fa molt temps –vaig continuar; notava com un nus es formava al meu coll, i jo intentava fer-lo baixar però no podia; i mentre les paraules s'acumulaven a la meva gola.

Vaig dirigir-me a la cadira on es trobava. Em vaig agenollar i vaig col·locar les meves mans en els seus braços.

–I mai he deixat d'estimar-te.

La meva respiració s'estava fent complicada; dir tot el que havia dit m'havia fet obrir-me d'una manera com mai ho havia fet amb ningú.

Jo, Draco Lucian, el sempre fred amb la meva màscara; aquella màscara que m'havia forjat per sobreviure; em trobava davant de l'única persona que m'havia arribat a conèixer d'una manera tan propera, confessant-li els meus més íntims sentiments.

Va aixecar lentament la seva cara fins que els nostres ulls es van trobar.

Les marques d'aigua de les seves llàgrimes li travessaven la cara des dels ulls fins que queien fora d'ella.

–Harry –vaig murmurar amb el cor encongit per la imatge. Vaig apropar la meva ma a la seva cara i li vaig acaronar la galta.

Ell va tancar els ulls i es va atansar més cap a la meva mà; movent la seva cara de manera que el nostre contacte fos més gran.

–T'he trobat a faltar –va xiuxiuejar.

Vaig somriure-li.

–Jo a tu també –vaig atansar els meus llavis als seus. A poc a poc; com si volguéssim mantenir la màgia del moment; fins que els nostres llavis es van tocar.

Va ser un breu contacte. Una carícia. Ens vam separar i ens vam mirar els ulls per dos segons abans de tornar a juntar els nostres llavis; aquesta vegada aprofundint més en les sensacions.

Gairebé sense adonar-nos, les nostres mans havien començat a explorar la pell de l'altre; per sota les camises, per sota els pantalons.

Descordant botons i abaixant cremalleres.

Fent lliscar les teles de les camises encara mullades per les espatlles, els braços i fent-les caure al terra on queden oblidades.

Donant i rebent carícies al mateix temps; reben microdescàrregues elèctriques per tot el cos que fan que les meves cèl·lules es posin alerta i demanin més i més atenció de les meravelloses mans que et recorren lentament, que et torturen a poc a poc fins que ja no pots més i demanes clemència perquè s'apiadin de tu.

Baixant sensualment els pantalons de l'altre, proporcionant carícies i serveis que són recompensades amb sospirs, gemecs i veus ronques pel plaer.

Mirant-nos una vegada més abans de quedar nus l'un sobre de l'altre, amb els nostres ulls entelats pel plaer.

Els nostres cossos amoldant-se com si en fossin un de sol.

Fent-lo meu una altre vegada, desprès de tant de temps.

I desprès de recordar-nos amb paraules que ens estimem, adormint-nos tranquils, amb la seguretat de que per primera vegada en molt de temps, podrem descansar la nit sencera sense haver-nos d'aixecar. L'un en braços de l'altre. Amb la seguretat de que ens despertarem el matí següent i l'altre encara estarà allà.

'T'estimo, Harry' penso mentre l'abraço més contra mi i el cobreixo amb la manta.

El miro i penso que ell és el millor que m'ha passat en la vida, i que aquesta vegada, no el deixaré escapar.

A fora, en la foscor de l anit i amb el so de les últimes gotes d'aigua que cauen, un noi engega un cotxe. Somriu. Ja era hora que en Draco es decidís. Els desitja que siguin feliços i marxa d'allà.

Al matí següent, veient com el sol surt per l'est, en Draco es desperta; a sobre seu hi ha en Harry, que segueix dormint tranquil·lament. En Draco l'observa. Sembla un àngel.

Li aparta el cabell del front i se'l besa. Somriu un altre cop. I té la sensació de que a partir d'ara ho farà sovint.

Es torna a acomodar en el sofà, tractant de no despertar el noi que dorm sobre seu.

Respira fons.

Si...

Això té molt bona pinta.


End file.
